Reito Hirosue
is an inspector of Saltydog who was posted at the Tanegashima Base. Reito uses the code name, Pointer when contancting Saltydog. He is a recurrent antagonist. Appearance Hirosue is a middle aged man with pale skin, curly gray hair and golden eyes along a pair of standart glasses. Hirosue usually wears a dark gray business suit. His face is slightly wrinkled. Personality Hirosue is a firm believer of Saltydog's philosophy and their methods. For him everything is valid, so as long as the Kivotos Plan can be successfully performed, no matter the consequences or who he has to sacrifice for it. Due to Hana and Teppei's true nature, he views them very much as assets at best and as dangerous elements at worse, so he is insistent that they are to be restrained and monitored under his authority, disregarding any sense of humanitarian view. Hirosue carries a large hatred towards Daichi, for one part because he does not submit himself completelly to his authority, and for another because of his actions that prove a threat to his duty, such as when he destroyed the antenna that kept Hana and Teppei imprisoned merely to showcase his boomerang. Seeing him as impulsive, reckless and unsuited for the responsabilities as the leader of the Midsummer's Knights and by proxy the offensive against the Planetary Gears, he tries to dispose of him in every way possible, going as far as to provoke him into facing Amarok for revenge while being fully aware the Earth Engine was damaged. However after a final attempt to kidnap Hana, he is witness to Daichi's resolution when he almost killed Teppei to defend to Tenkaidou from an enemy attack. Seeing that he may have what it takes to defeat the alien threat and save his family on Earth, he places his trust on Daichi. History Hirosue is first seen discussing with Tsutomu Nishikubo about Hana Mutou and Teppei Arashi and about placing even more restraints on the two while keeping a check on Daichi Manatsu, a view he disagrees with and Nishikubo replies he is overstepping his authority. After Daichi destroyed the antenna that kept Hana and Teppei prisoner and failing to catch Hana as Pitz jumped on his face, he was more than displeased with the result of Daichi's actions. He then has Hana and Teppei brought back to the base and Daichi in handcuffs. He appears to Globe personel with a briefcase showcasing new restraining devices claiming he has authority from Globe's HQ. However Nishikubo prevents his use claiming he managed to talk with Globe's HQ and revocate the order. Hirosue attempts to use his authority as an inspector from Saltydog but Nishikubo calls it off using his own authority over the base. With nothing more to say he retreats. Hirosue communicates himself with his bosses using a plastic vase as a medium. They tell him that Hana is needed for the Kivotos Plan plans and as such most secure him, but discuss that Daichi is an obstacle so Hirosue is instructed with getting rid of Daichi. Suddenly the Type-1 Kiltgang Amarok appears and Hirosue recognizing him as the Kiltgang that attacked nine years ago and ended killing Taiyou Manatsu uses this information to his favour, which he reveals to Daichi in the hopes of having him seek revenge on the alien and pilot a still damage Earth Engine thus ensuring his eventual death. When Daichi launches he enters the Globe's control room and reveals that he was the one that allowed Daichi to pilot the Impacter much to Nishikubo's surprise, and feigning slight ignorance that he sent Daichi on a suicide mission. Realizing what he has done Nishikubo warns Hirosue that he is cutting all his privileges and that Saltydog is banned from the Tanegashima base. He nonetheless leaves satisfied thinking Daichi has been dealt with. After the failure of his plan, Hirosue plans to kidnap Hana personally while she is at the port. Daichi being warned by Pitz appears along with his uncle Toshiaki Manatsu as he attempts to pull Daichi from danger but Hirosue shoots at the floor to keep him at bay and points his gun to Hana when Daichi tries to use his Livlaster and warns him of the consequences ordering him to disolve it which he does. Confident aboards a boat with Hana but before he can get too far, Daichi throws his boomerang. Hirosue is shocked at what he is trying to do, but is too late when the boomerang returns and strikes him on his head knocking him out of balance while Daichi rescues Hana. He is then subsequently apprehended by Globe personnel. Hirosue does not make an appearance until much later, where he is sent by Saltydog's bosses on a special mission to secure Hana from the Tenkaidou. His current status at this point is unclear, while Professor Canis claims that he sent him, he also states that Hirosue offered himself to go as an independent party due to his grudge against Daichi, therefore it is unknown if Hirosue is accurately a third party who still shares Saltydog's goals, or he was sent as an third party to possibly avoid political damage, as the idol Ai was on board the ship therefore, barring Saltydog from taking action as a civilian was present. During his time he successfully managed to infiltrate the security measures using special contact lens and possibly fake fingertips to avoid the detectors from identifying him. As soon as he passes the detector a great scream is heard and Hirosue who is afraid his identity was discovered remained silent. Much to his delight the scream was at the surprise of having Ai on the Tenkaidou, to which most personnel turn their attention to, so he uses this time to enter the ship and plant several bombs. Eventually he communicates with the Tenkaidou and warns that he has taken the ship hostage and that he is going to secure Hana, while declaring himself an independent party that seeks the best for humanity. He meets and points his gun at Daichi who is with Hana at the hangar and greets Daichi claiming that it has been a long time. Hirosue says he will take Hana so that the Kivotos Plan can succeed, but Hana refutes claiming that such a plan cannot be called living as all the people are only on confined in a dark place, recalling her own nightmarish experience while trapped on the Blume. Hirosue scoffs at it while Teppei appears and points his Livlaster at him ordering him to drop his weapon. Hirosue is unfazed as he reveals he has planted bombs and that the detonator is linked to his vital signs, so if he is killed the Tenkaidou will be destroyed. Teppei calls it a bluff since they need the Kivotos Ship inside the Tenkaidou, but Hirosue counters this saying that they have prepared spares and not to understimate them. He then takes Hana with him while claiming Daichi does not have the resolve to save Earth. After he secures Hana to a special place, he is witness of the debris assaulting the Tenkaidou which is secretely being controlled by Ai using Zin's Singularity expressing his frustration at the horrible timing. He then releases Hana from her patch and ropes and has her promise to construct a future for humanity as the two witness the events through a computer. Hirosue is insistent that Daichi does not have the resolve to shoot and destroy the rain of debris and save the Tenkaidou out of fear of killing Teppei who will be on the crossfire. Much to his surprise however Daichi shoots and destroys everything, but miraclously Teppei manages to reappear on his Nebula Engine. Hirosue confronts Daichi, and points his gun at him asking him if he shot knowing Teppei would survive or if he actually had the guts to kill him to save the rest. Daichi admites that he thought he would kill Teppei with his own hands. Hirosue expresses his great hatred towards Daichi, but seeing his resolve, Hirosue asks him if really he can defeat the Planetary Gears and save his family on Earth, recognizing him as Captain Earth, Hirosue places his faith on Daichi while disabling the detonator and lowering his gun. Skills & Abilities Hirosue has competent knowledge of guns and always carries one which he can use with ease. As a Saltydog inspector, he has access to their technology and some degree of authority over Globe. Trivia Quotes References Category:Saltydog Category:Captain Earth Characters